Searching For the Past
by Ignis-Pectus
Summary: The main subject of the story are my both characters, Masa and Serena.    They're sister and the life of them wasn't always easy in the past.    More and more they will take part in the story of blue exorcist but they will    also write their own storys.
1. Back To The Rootings

1Chapter 1

Back To The Rootings

Everywhere around the building blue flames were visible. A few people ran panicking into the nearby forest. Screams were heard, there were so many, it could not assign from where they came from or from whom. Between the many dimensions of screaming people was a little girl sitting on the ground. Desperate, she crouched to avoid being trampled to death. In her head she could not assign more. Only one picture was in her mind. The picture of her loving parents who just went up in blue flames. Flames, blue flames came from all over their bodys and then blood. She grabbed her head howling and pulled her hair, she just wanted to forget. After a short time she tried to grasp herself and ventured a glance around her. Around her, the people still struggling to find a way out of the fire. She couldn't hope anymore, that her parents will come, take her hand, and got away with her together. Her parents were dead, there was no doubt. When she saw them on the floor bleeding to death slowly, she wanted to escape. She just get out of the house and now she is sitting on the cold street on the outside. Tears ran down her face and her vision began to blur. More, more, more, until she finally saw nothing.

Bathed in sweat, Masa woke up in her bed. Actually it was this dream again, she already had this dream a thousend times before. Exhausted, she rose from her bed and stretched herself vigorously. Her limbs ached from the last working day. An incredibly stubborn demon had thrown against a wall just yesterday. That was not very pleasant. Like every day when she woke up with this pain, she wondered why she had taken that job. Exorcists were paid pretty well, no question, but nevertheless it was a hard and dirty job. After she had once stretched her limbs and brought everthing into shape again, she made her way to her wardrobe. She sighed as she looked inside and saw the uniform of a chore for exorcists. She had these uniforms for over a year now and she had not even worn her in one order. Solemnly they had handed her out to her exorcists conclusion and Masas enthusiasm was also really limited. Since then they hang up in the closet and bums as if to himself. Several complaints in this regard, she had already received, but she did not care. Masa rather preferred her own clothes. This consisted a brown sleeveless vest, a pink top with black shorts free belly and brown boots. She had to admit, that she is probably the best dresses exorcist in the whole town. Although this was not very difficult, because all the other girls are dressed with this strange uniforms. After she had enough thought about her outfit, she got dressed. As already suggested, she had in fact a couple of orders on her phone she had to do today. She arranged them always of importance, what seemed most important was the first mission of the day. Today the first case was clear, a child was pulled by a demon in an old rickety tower. With great haste, she downloaded the residence of the mission. While she was doing this she already grabbed her things together. Her most important items she had with herself everytime at all, was her exorcism identification, her supporters and last but not least her weapons. After the plan was finally downloaded, she started her journey.

She quickly left her studio in the city center in order to make way for the mission. A quick response was used to it, eventually she had to be quick on the scene in all her orders. The city was still very empty, hardly a man was seen on the streets. Well this was not surprising, because it was very early in the morning. About 5 clock. This time was very good for missions, because you could very quickly by foot. Finally, there was no car on the main road and you could walk on it. After a quick sprint, she arrived at the dilapidated building. A small crowd was already standing in front and they seemed to expect her. Masa hurriedly ran to them and pulled out her passport Exorcist. "Good day, Masa, exorcist. I was called about a boy from the building to pick up. Is he still in there? "She greeted the crowd. A man with a howling woman in his arm spoke up: "Yes, the demon is still inside the house.. We are deeply worried about our son please help him," The child's parents seemed to be really desperate, but that was no surprise. Each parent would be afraid in such a situation. Without adding anything Masa went toward the high-rise. Somewhere in the building the demon must be she had to find the demon with the child and she had to find the two as quickly as possible.

With drawn weapons, she entered the building and looked in all directions. She carefully considered her surroundings while she penetrated deeper into the skyscraper. When she arrived at the 3rd floor, she heard a loud wailing of a child. With slow steps, and sharpened senses she followed the sound. Now was the howling child dangerously close and she knew it was around the next corner. With a skillful train she scurried around the corner and pulled out her gun. But the only one on which she aimed on was the little boy howling. Amazed about the situation, Masa lowered her gun and looked around herself one last time. After she had inspected the area with a stern look she put away her weapon and walked toward the boy. "Do not worry anymore, I'm here to bring you back again to Mom and Dad. You don't have to feel fear any longer, "she whispered in his direction as she ran to him. She was only a few steps away from him. Suddenly, something broke through the wall right next to her and the demon showed hisself. He ramned her with full force and so she flew across the room and eventually crashed hard against the broken wall of the house. Due to the advanced age of the house she broke through the wall by the enormous impact and Masa was eventually suspended from the outer wall. Below was horrified the screams to hear of the people. This rookie mistakes really happened to her every time, even after a year in which she was now in service. She just felt too self-confident. Now that the dust cloud, which had previously been formed around her, had disappeared, she hauled themselves up the wall again. Right after she again felt solid ground beneath her, she brandished her weapons in order to be ready to fire. The demon was never seen at the moment and the child seemed to be away too. Most likely he had taken it with hisself. One floor above, she took steps and she was sure it could be just the two. Quick as a flash she ran to the next floor and there was even the demon, compared with the child in his arms. Straining Masa thougjt about a tactic where she could wrest the child away from him and then to fire at him. Suddenly she noticed a metal pole that was located over the demon. In no time Masa had the required plan. Convinced she pocketed her weapon, this seemed to irritate the demon. The next moment she sprinted toward him. While she did this, the demon was ready to fight. Only a few inches in front of him she made a leap into the air. With full force, she seized the pole, took momentum and gave a kick to the demon in his belly. Brought by stepping out of the socket, he dropped the child. Masa started quickly on it, pulled out her gun and missed the fatal shot to the demon. Satisfied with the child in her arms Masa want to the exit.

On the outside, they already anticipated some people and especially the wailing woman. Carinate she put the child on the floor, it immediately ran into the arms of his mother. After they stayed a few minutes holding eachother in her arms, she went to Masa, which followed the scene with a cheery smile. The whole family bowed politely to her and the mother finally said, "Thank you, that you saved our child from this beast we were so afraid of him." Masa waved and replied: "Oh no problem I mean, the is my job. Finally, I am exorcist and it is my job to fight demons. "One last time, the family bowed before her and then finally left the square in front of the building. The supporters who had watched the spectacle with also followed them. Facilitates Masa sat down on a fallen stone in front of the building. These were the moments when she remembered why she had become an Exorcist. The radiant smiles of parents, while holding her child back into the closed arms. However, this picture also gave her much pain. It was long time ago that her parents had absorbed her in their arms. While she sat there pensively her phone rang. Somewhat startled by the tone that she took it out and took off: "Here Masa, which is now available again to do Kyle?" The man at the other end of the phone told her, "I'm sorry Masa. But somehow, today once again all hell breaks loose. In the truest sense of the word. Throughout those pesky demons. In any case, you have to went to your old school. The director and some teachers are on a development and a demon, had to show up there. The people there need a helping hand." Masa set the phone without answering. What should she even answer? She had to go there, no matter if she wants or not. It was not like she had bad memories of this place, but she was disappointed that the director, Mephisto, was not present. Reluctantly she admitted it was a self that she had been looking forward to seeing him again. Finally, she had spent many happy years together with him. Now Masas thoughts went back to her work. On the way to her old school, she already made her weapons ready to fire. Finally, she was a Dragon specialist. Exorcists were divided into different groups and Masa had decided to become a Dragon. People who specializes in Dragon, fought in principle with firearms or guns, as she did it in the battle with the demon before.

After a short walk Masa had reached the school. The school grounds appeared huge in front of her. It was all still so familiar, like she just visited this school yesterday. Revered she entered the huge hall of the school. She could already hear some shots and screams. With quick steps, she took the stairs of the hall behind herself and walked into the schoolyard. It did not take long till she saw the demon, because he already piled out big on the court. Today was really not her day. These things, they seemed to follow her everywhere. Around him were already several exorcists and tried to distribute him. One of them she recognized immediately. His name was Yukio and he was a few years under her class when she wents to school one year ago. Meanwhile, he had probably also have become an exorcist. She was just getting comfortable on the scene, because she already knew that the demon hadn't a higher rank, but then he grabbed a student. Now she had to react very quickly. Quick as a flash she jumped on the back of a student, whom she previously only from behind, and pulled out her weapons. She shot the demon on his hand, that he dropped the girl. This girl immediately frightened fled to her friends. Now Masa joined in the round of the already struggling exorcists. It was just a nod to each other. Yukio cleared up on the current situation: "We do not really know how it could appear here. It has a medium rank, I guess, but somehow here it is preparing more trouble than we first thought especially because it often grabs the students!" Masa nods, that he could know that she understand the situation. Now Masa turned back to the demon that was still raging on the fountain in the school. If she had learned one thing, then it was that a person should never simply go out to shoot, you should always find the weaknesses of the opponent first. Concentrated she analyzed the body of the demon and every move he did. It quickly became clear to her where his body was weak. It was clearly his belly, because before this he raised his hands protectively few times before it. Masa just wanted to give him the last fatall bullet when a voice appeared. "Eins, zwei, drei." Masa just knews this words very well and she already knews to which person they belong to. So it was really worth it to come over here. Self-Satisfied, she sat down at the edge of the fountain, while all the the other exorcists horror noticed that the demon was gone, and now the the headmaster of the school on the fountain appeared. Mephisto was such a drama queen. Mephisto Pheles was his name and Masa had known him since she was two years old. His flashy fashion style made him easily unmistakable , but he's always been like that. "No more worries about this students, you can now go back to class calm, the situation is back to normal. The teachers and I are now all back, "he cried proudly over the place. Facilitates the students left the square and some exorcists. Only Yukio, Mephisto and Masa were left at the end. With a stylish jump, Mephisto was able to sit right next to Masa. Self-Satisfied, he smiled at her and greeted her cheerfully: "We haven't seen eachother a long time my child you should visit your old man more often, you know?" Masa smiled at him happily and she finally fell into his arms. She simply had to admit, she had missed him terribly, in the recent years. Yukio observed the scene confused from a distance. Reluctantly, he wanted to interrupt this reunion, but he had to, "Mr. Pheles? I'm really sorry, and some colleagues, that we couldn't bring this situation under control before ... " He was interrupted by Mephisto, his raised hand signaled him to be silent. Smiling, as always, he looked at Yukio and thought, "Yukio we'll talk later about it, do not worry any more. I must first discuss something with my good friend here." Yukio bowed respectfully and left the court now too. Masa looked to Mephisto and smiled, while she crossed her hands over her chest. Before they also want to to leave the place Mephisto handled his huge hat. It was inconceivable for Masa, as he still was able to walk with that thing around here, without being ashamed of this.

On the way to Mephisto's office, they almost went through the whole school and one thing was clear, Mephisto's school was huge. Masa did well to go back to these halls. It awakened old memories in her. Really nothing had changed in the meantime, except for one or two things, but they were without any significance. When they finally arrived in Mephisto's office, they both sat down. Mephisto smiled at her, behind his large desk. He wanted any thing from her, because only then he looked at her with that look. "Okay, Mephisto. What do you want? Say it right now. "she sighed out while she sank into the chair in front of his desk. Mephisto grinned while he's answered her question: "So Masa, the first thing I must confess something. This demon, who has just been raging in the schoolyard, that was my fault, " now Masa was getting curious , " I just knew that I could not get to make you come over her without this little trick. I'm sorry for that." Annoyed, Masa began to groan again. That was so typical of him. Mephisto continued: "Well as you have already said, I have a favor to ask you. You've just seen this boy, Yukio was his name. I want you to train together with him. Although he is young, but I'm sure you can learn a lot from each other. "Skepticism and disbelief was Masa starring at him. Actually, she was sure, that Mephisto knews it, that she don't like it to work with other perons together, especially with a man. She had never been the type of group work or otherwise. Even if she once worked in a group, after a while she starts to give the tone. Quietly, she gave a contemptuous noise, and before she could bring her objections to him, Mephisto went on: "But that's not the only thing. What I now tell you is strictly confidential Masa. Yukio has a twin brother named Rin, and how shall I put it best. This Rin, he is the son of the devil." Horrified Masa jumped up from her chair and looked down to Mephisto. Nervously, she clenched her fists together. Everything that had to do with Satan, is like poisen for her. Finally, Satan had killed her family 15 years ago, in the blue night. She still don't know why her presents were killed in that night, because nobody of her perents were an exorcist or a priest. Mephisto was on course now and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you only have bad memories of everything that has to do with Satan, but this kid is different and he wants to become an Exorcist to kill Satan. Trust him, and above all, trust me, "he whispered to Masa. Just with strong will Masa could bring her body back into normal and sits down again. Thoughtfully, she looked away and thought about how she should behave now.

On the one hand, she did not know whether she could bear the sight of this boy without having the wish to kill him, but on the other hand, it would be an exciting experience. "What exactly do I have to do with him?" she asked finally. Mephisto smiled, confident of victory, because he knew that she would do the job. "I want you to pull into the dorm where they both live and you should support Yukio a bit to take care of his brother. No one is allowed to see his blue flames or otherwise, that might betray him. "Again, Masa turned to the side and thought for a moment. It actually listened like an easy and simple job. Slowly she rose from her chair and stood directly in front of Mephisto to give him her answer: "Okay I'll do it, but let me tell you one thing. I have to live in this horrible dorm, i expect much pocet money my old man."" Excellent, "exclaimed Mephisto and swung his coat as he turned and sat at his desk. Masa was straight on the road to go when she turned around with a cracked smile to Mephisto and said:" "I know you, by the way, do not forget that. I know you want to knock out any benefit from that boys. You have been always used to get your advantage. That has not changed till now, I'm sure of it." With these words, she finally left the room and left a happy and slyly grinning Mephisto.


	2. The New Girl In The Dorm

1The New Girl In The Dorm

Masa quickly found the way back to the old dorm. She had also already brought all her belongings with her. The building still looked like an old haunted house, nothing ever changed here. The exterior walls had to be repainted and the plaster already chipped off the wall. On the whole, it looked like a dilapidated prison. Masa used to known the dorm only from the outside because a few of her classmates were living here. She herself had a room in the school because of her close bond with Mephisto. Sighing, she finally dragged her large bag into the entrance hall of the dormitory. As she had expected, it didn't look much better on the inside, there were spider webs in each and every corner. She set out to look for a room that met her standards at least to some extent. After a walk through every room of the dorm she finally decided on one and moved in immediately. She began to clean it neatly and to put clean sheets on the bed. Before she finished dusting off her entire room, it had looked the same as the hallway. Dozens of spider webs wherever she looked and a thick layer of dust which had accumulated on the floor.

After she was done she sat down on her bed and looked around her freshly cleaned room. So far she seemed satisfied with her work. She had already put her clothes into the closet, her shoes were neatly placed next to each other and her weapons were stowed away in the drawers, same with her ammunition. Just as she wanted to put away her bag, she saw that there was still a picture inside. With a confused look she took it out, Masa could not remember to even have a picture with someone else. When she turned it around to take a closer look she suddenly had to smile. It was a picture from the day she became an Exorcist, of herself together with Mephisto. At that time, Masa had long hair, but she had her hair cut during a fight with a demon. If you have to choose between having cut off your head or your hair the decision wasn't too hard. Anyway, Mephisto had found her in the blue night when her parents died and took her to his school. He was the one who held out his hand to her as she sat alone on the street, crying. Everyone else had run past her without paying her any attention. Everyone else had left her to her fate. But he had been there and she had taken his hand. Since that day he supported her and always stood behind her. Actually Masa didn't really like the idea of having a strong bond to one person, however, she had to admit that she was fond of Mephisto, even though she knew that he was very calculating and often sought his own advantage. But if you think about it, isn't that something everyone does? It was possible that even when he took her with him back then he thought only of himself. In the end she didn't care. He was there for her, that was the only thing that mattered. She carefully put the picture on the desk in her room. Later she wanted to buy a frame and then put it on the desk or hang it somewhere on the wall in her new room. She stood there rigidly for a few minutes and stared out of the window until she started moving again. From her pocket she pulled out her cell phone and finally dialed a number. She had to meet with a good friend of hers. That friend's name was Hotaru. They had attented the Exorcist Cram School together and they shared a similar fate. Hotaru had previously helped her with every major decision and this should now also be the case. Without further ado they agreed to meet in a cafe near the school.

The cafe was already something like their regular place to discuss important things. It was small and only had a few tables. However, it had a friendly atmosphere and was nice and cozily furnished. As soon as Masa entered the café she already saw her friend. As always her outfit was striking and incredibly cute. Her shoulder-length orange hair was hidden under her cute panda hat. This animal was Hotaru's trademark and she adored them. However, Masa had no problem at all with her friend's little tick. Everyone had his quirks and idiosyncrasies, that's how she saw it. Hotaru always criticized Masa because she never let any strangers get close to her and because she was generally always unfriendly to people whom she did not know and whom she didn't want to get to know in the first place. She was kind to strangers, no question, but only to the people who deserved it. When Masa sat down at the table Hotaru looked at her, a little startled. Horrified, she asked, "Masa, where do all these wounds come from?" At that moment, Masa realized that she had forgotten to put on new clothes and wash off the dirt. Her clothes were still in seriously bad shape because of her fights from before. Masa forced a smile and replied: "Sorry, just had two jobs which have taken quite a toll on me and my clothes. However, I wanted to talk to you about something important. "Surprised and somewhat curious Hotaru looked at her and then started laughing. She gave Masa an encouraging pat on the back and said with a smile: "Well then, tell me old chap. I am curious to hear what kind of situation you got roped into this time." Masa sighed and took a sip from the coffee that Hotaru had already ordered for them. The café in which they sat was very small and cozy. No one except the two of them was there, and as Masa began to talk her words resounded in the small room. "You know, I can't tell you everything exactly. But what would you do if you had to keep an eye on the son of Satan, 24/7? As if you were his babysitter? ", Masa blurted out. Now Hotaru gave her a confused look. Lost in thought she began to stir her coffee while Masa watched her with a keen expression. After about half a minute she looked up and gave Masa a serious look. Appalled, she answered her: "Okay honey, I do not know in what kind of, pardon my french, sick shit you got into again. But listen to me carefully, you have my support. Well anyway, about the thing with the son of the devil. Hey, that sounds quite funny, doesn't it? I mean, baby-sitting is still easier than getting up every morning to chase after pesky demons." Hotaru gave her friend an encouraging smile as she uttered the last few words. That was just like Hotaru, always trying to look on the bright side. Masa did not know why, but somehow it always helped. Suddenly they both began to laugh heartily. It just happened every time they were together. Masa didn't need to ask any further, that was already enough to make her feel better. When Mephisto first entrusted her with this task she was initially uncertain about it. But now she thought differently. What could possibly go wrong? Perhaps it would be even more exciting and they would learn something from it. Masa rested her head casually on her hand. Hotaru also calmed down from their laughing fit. " By the way, I'm now training with a boy. Our first training session will most likely be tomorrow. He's a few years younger than me, but I somehow have this feeling that I'll never be able to outdo him. It's always like that with guys, they are just stronger." Masa brought up a new topic. Apparently she had woken up Hotaru's interest. Curious she replied: Training? With a boy? Sounds good but even if he catches you at some point, you're still a very good Exorcist Masa, do not forget that fact. In addition, we both know that while men are physically but not mentally, better than women. Again they broke out into loud laughter. The cafe owner already starred angrily at them. Together, the girls organized a very nice noise. After the long laugh, Hotaru put herself together first and asked Masa curiously:"No, but seriously, how is this boy you train with? Does he look good?" Stealth Masas friend pulled up an eyebrow and watched the reaction from her. Sadly Masa just smiled bored and put on an annoyed look. With a serious look, she began to play with her hair strand. You know, i'm generally not that much interested in men, but that aside, he is not my type. There is only one man in my life and that's Mephisto. Although i don't understand him at the moment. He's planning something really big. I just don't know what.",said Masa. A few moments Masa sank now into her thoughts and tried again to think about what he's going to do with Rin. She had never understood his thinking. That was almost impossible because, even if he doesn't look that like, he was simply too smart.

A few hours and talks later, Masa finally started the journey to her new home. During her walk through the streets, went back to school, she thought again about the happened events today. It was already getting dark and the streets were empty. These moments were very rare, and they met only in the early morning or late evening. The intervening period was a lively buzz and you could barely carve your way. That is precisely why it Masa loved to work either at night or morning. If she got a case at the afternoon, she tried best to push it away, or simply not the answer the calls on her mobile. But for now she will not get any new job offers, for sure. Mephisto had certainly taken care of it. Finally she had to play now baby sitter about 24 hours per day. For now she wanted to make a break, but tomorrow she had to make a plan as she could shadow him all day, without being noticed from him. For any further thoughts, she wasn't able anymore. This day, had already produced enough excitement. Finally she had reached the dormitory and was standing exhausted in front of the building. In this scary house, she had now to live for several weeks, maybe even for some months. Annoyed, she stuck her hands in her pockets and spent a few seconds before she entered the doorway. After she was finally ready now to enter, she opened the door as quietly as possible. She suspected that the two brothers were already asleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy to open the door quiet. It was easier said than done. The door creaked on the opening very loud, because she was very old already. As quickly as possible, she closed the door again and then sneaked into her room. The building seemed like everything in it, was dead.

When she finally arrived at her room, she felt a lot more liberated. Her body just wanted to have his rest even after this action-packed day. Relaxed she rummaged in her wardrobe her night clothes, to make herself ready for sleeping. Relieved because she knew she could now sleep soon, she got rid of her everyday clothes. Just as she was reaching for her sleeping clothes, big noise was heard in the direction of the room door. In a flash she turned and looked into the terrified face of a boy who was holding a cup in his hand. He had blue, slightly longer hair, blue eyes and a matching very athletic figure. Particularly striking was his black demon tail, he swung back and forth. So that had to be Rin. The son of Satan. Surprised, she realized he was staring at her blushing slightly. Only after that the situation was becoming clear to her. Masa was standing in front of the boy, hides with only her underwear. Now also blushes, she ran to her bed and grabbed her blanket. With this she tried to discover each piece of her body. Once again she felt reasonably safe, she began again to stare in horror to Rin. He now ruefully shook his head and shouted: Who the hell are you? I've heard steps here, just when I was cooking and now suddenly I find you here." Intimidated by the situation, Masa looked to the side, because she couldn't bear the vision of this boy. Rin noticed that and now he whispered apologetically: I'm sorry if I scared you, and ... uh ...that i entered the room without asking. Now, Masa also started again and was just about to yell at Rin, that he should disappear from her room. In this moment entered Yukio, the brother of Rin, also the room. Horrified, he looked at the situation until he understood what had happened. Blushes he grabbed his brother and pulled him out. Before he closed the door behind him, he said to Masa: Please come for a brief moment in the kitchen when you're moved. I would then like to talk to you. After he closed the door, Masa removed the the blanket. The only good thing that the situation had rendered her, was that she finally had met this Rin. However, she would even preferred a different way to get to know him. What an embarrassing incident. With a sigh she just happened one banished this into the category of Just forget and never remember again . She hurriedly put on her sleeping things, and then go to the kitchen.

The two brothers were waiting already. Yukio offered her the place in front of them. Masa gratefully declined, because this conversation would not last very long. As my brother has already said, I'm sorry that we, or better said Rin, just burst into your room. Unfortunately we know nothing of your presence. So please, what are you doing here?, Yukio said, with raised eyebrows. Masa is casually leaning with both hands on the table at which sat the brothers. Slowly she leaned over to them and said: I'm sorry, that i surprised you that much. This thing with your brother is no problem. I mean he didn't looked away something of my body " She blinked to Rin before she went on:"Now to the questions what I do here. I am here by order of Mephisto Pheles. I will train with you, Yukio. Since we are both Dragoons, he believes we can learn from each other. More Questions tomorrow please. I'm tired now " With these words she turned around. Her fatigue started to overran herself and she really wanted to fall into bed. After she had gone a few steps, she turned around one last time and said with a smile: Oh before I forget it. Rin, since you have asked before. I'm Masa, the new at the dormitory Offhand, she left the kitchen now, in order to devote her deserved leisure time. After a few steps, she was back in her room. The moon shone through her open window. It looked very calm and plunged the room into a beautiful light. The contours of her furniture was also easy to see. A few minutes she stared out and watched the street on the outside of the building. At the end she let herself falling into her bed. Surprised because it was so amazingly soft, she was startled for a few short moments. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad here, as she first thought. The two brothers seemed not so bad that far. Even if Masa would never give up her principles, that she will never have a strong connection to a man, she thinks she would get along well with the brothers. Mephisto was an exception. Finally, you could not really call him a man. Cheerful smiling, she lay in her bed and stared at the ceiling above, so long until she fell asleep.


	3. Memories

1**Memories**

Despite the long night yesterday, Masa was up early. Previously, she had got a good impression of this Rin, as well as by Yukio. There seemed to be both very nice guys. However, it was very hard to stand the view of Rin. As she had already assumed much pain was associated with this job. Every look, to the son of Satan, brought her back pain and memories of the death of her parents. Unfortunately, she had to get used to it for better or worse, to get confronted to her past very often in the next time. To distract somewhat from this idea, she left the house early. She wanted to keep her body in shape and jogged a bit through the school grounds. She should be ready for the day when she would watch after Rin for the first time. Since she did not know his everyday life, she had to be careful and especially nimble. If she persecuted him, she first had to find corners where they could hide. It was important that he did not notice her. After all, he thought she was just here to train with Yukio. As she ran through the grounds, she coined already places where she can easily observe him, without to get noticed. So the short trip was worth double. She had found some distraction, and also had movement. Exhausted, she returned to the dorm and immediately went into the shower. Completely relaxed, she enjoyed the cold water that ran through her body. Yesterday was a lot going on and she had to learn first how to deal with it. Which was very easy for her normally. She took things that were Business, never personal. Business was business and was kept away from their personal needs. Mephisto had taught her that. When it comes to business, you should hide your personal circumstances or feelings. This attitude may be hard, but it was worth it in most cases to think so. After she had washed away all of her concerns first, she went to her room and changed clothes. Her normal dress, she had to put into the laundry, because they were still filthy. Her outfit today was thus a red plaid blouse, which she held open. She was wearing a black bikini top to it. In generally she liked it to hold her stomach freely. She felt comfortable like that and also freed. For this reason she had hated the old school clothes, which she had to wear always. She recalled that on again and again that she was not a form type, and certainly not on uniforms. Next, she pulled a denim short with a little belt. Lastly, she put another knee-high black socks and brown boots. Proud she looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her current outfit. Smiling, she decided to wear these clothes more often now. Just as she was about to turn and now wanted to devote her current plan, her stomach growled. Astonished, she clutched it and found out that she was pretty hungry. With a guilty conscience she stared at the already prepared writing materials with which she wanted to create her plan. Sighing, she turned around and decided to go to the cafeteria for something to eat. On the way to the canteen, her footsteps echoing through the empty corridor. A further reason for Masa to call this building as a haunted house. Once in the cafeteria, she looked around for now. She had already been here yesterday, but at this time she was to tired to realize anything for true. The decor was pretty sparse. A few steel tables, stood around with matching chairs. There were clearly more chairs which were needed as. Finally, there were only 3 people living here. At the end of the canteen was the entrance to the kitchen. Just as she wanted to go there, Rin also entered the room. He blushed slightly as he looked at her and greeted her: "Good morning. Well, did you had a good night? "He probably still thought about the thing which happened yesterday, on the first time they met. Masa nodded, smiling at him. He would soon leave for the school, which means that she had to make herself ready as well. Her eyes followed him as he went to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of food there. In no time he swallowed everything and ran past her. Masa surprised blinked a few times before she understood that he was now on his way to school. Annoyed, she looked a few moments on the remaining tablet which was still standing at the counter. As she turned to follow him, she gave a contemptuous sound. After Rin had left the front door, she waited a few seconds. When he had a few feet away, she began to follow him. His pace was not exactly bad and Masa also had to increase hers, that he don't loose him. Both reached after a short period the school. Like Masa had already suspected, he went to tutoring for exorcists. The lessons are not found in the general school standing, bit more isolated. In addition, you need a special key to enter the classrooms. Rin pulled out this key and opened the door to the Tutoring with it. After he had entered, he closed it again. Masa, who had observed him on a tree jumped down and also placed herself in front of the door. Absent-mindedly, she looked to the door in front of her and pulled out her key from her pocket. Mephisto had earlier allowed her to keep it, after she earned her degree. Just before she put the key into the lock, she remembered doing it some time before, when she entered the exorcism lesson the first time in her life. Dreamily she closed her eyes and tried to bring back the past scene which happened in the past.

Masa stood nervously outside the door, where she would get her first lesson. Her excitement was not to suppress, and so therefore she clenched her fists together. Actually, Mephisto teached her to put herself together in those situations. But for that it just seemed like she is too young. While he was an artist to suppress personal feelings, she was still in the learning phase for that matter. Sobering, she shook her head and gazed earnestly at the door in front of her. She stuck out her chest proudly. She was now a budding exorcist, she had to show more pride. After she had recovered, she reached into her bag to retrieve the key from it. For a while she rummaged in it until she suddenly cried out excitedly. Somehow she could not find the key, while she was sure that she had infected him. Without thinking, she emptied her purse on the floor and rummaged through her things. Unfortunately nothing was found. Desperate, she grabbed her hair and pulled it firmly, when she suddenly heard a barking behind her. She smiled happily as she saw the little white dog with the pink bow. This dog had already cheered her up several times. Just as she wanted to take him on the arm, it made POOF and Mephisto stand against her. It was one of his gifts that he able to transform into a dog. He gently patted her head and laughed at the little Masa while he said: "Did you get a small problem? Oh, let me guess. You can not find this key!" Damaged he started to waving around with her key. Masa really had forgotten it at home. Annoyed, she looked at him and then she asked, "Okay, Dude, what do you want for it? I know already that you give it to me not in vain!" She grinned slyly at her adoptive father. His big hat wobbled while he laughed triumphantly. "Well, my dear. You have to wash the dishes for a week and prepare my daily doses of noodles. Okay, this is a deal, "he said as he clapped her hand which sealed the deal. Shortly after he did that, he turned back into a dog and ran away. Close behind him, screaming Masa, which demanded her keys.

Now there was Masa back into the waiting area. This memory was a very nice and she would never forget the moment when she opened the door for the first time. At least after she was able to get the conclusions of Mephisto. Smiling, she stood before it now, after almost a year, once again put the conclusions into the lock and entered the hall behind. From this hall you could enter the various classrooms. Now and then she had also learned here, when Mephisto got on her nerves too much at home. She heard voices from one of the classrooms and mentioned exactly that Rin's voice was one of them. He had his lessons now. Masa's stomach reminded her again that she didn't eat something so far and so she decided to take a little break. Just as she was leaving the hall again, suddenly a voice rang out behind her: "Oh, Masa. It's nice to see one of my former students here again." Surprised Masa turned around and looked into the face of her former teacher, Astrid Schneider. Mrs. Schneider was a very good teacher, was indeed very strict, but her learning styles were truly remarkable. Another very well known thing about her was that she always took a long bath when she had stress. She had always frequently mentioned in class and everyone knew this decision. Finally, she had the habit, during the lesson to never close the door. So this was mostly the whole lesson, wide open. But you get used to it after a few times. Masa followed the smiling welcome of her former teacher: "Oh, Mrs. Schneider, the pleasure is all mine. Didn't you have to teach a class at the moment?" Formal Astrid smiled at her and finally shook her head to deny her question. Her medium long brown hair was in the meantime become a little longer. Slowly she came some steps closer to Masa, until she finally stood briefly in front of her. "It is long time ago that you were here. What leads you back into these buildings?"asked Astrid, as she took a look to Masa. She quickly thought about what she should respond to Astrid. Finally, no one could know her true motives. Her recollection was that Mephisto had a good relationship with Astrid, as she still lived with him, about a year ago. However, not many people get into Mephisto's secrets. For this reason, Masa said tied only briefly to the teacher: "Oh, I am fresh on only a few good and bad memories." The teacher chuckled to herself. Irritated, she was observed during it, from her former pupil. When she looked again, she explained Masa over her smaller laughter: "Sorry, Masa, you got me just remind me of myself, bad memories are not pleasant, but you should forgive and forget. Furthermore, one should always bear in you mind, in bad times there could be mostly created the best memories." Venerable Masa listened to the words of the teacher and had to suddenly thinking of Rin. From the beginning, when she was entrusted with this mission, she was afraid of the bad memories he would bring up again. However, there was another side. This boy had been brought to her on the way here, good memories back. Memories of her schooldays, her daily living with Mephisto, and now at least she stood to her previous good teacher. The words replayed again in her head. Where were bad memories, there were also mostly good. Now, Masa began to giggle. Her feelings seemed now much clearer and relief spread through her. The fear she had pierced this morning was gone away. Although she no longer had this woman as a teacher, she always taught her something else. The moment when she wanted her to express her gratitude, the bell sounded in the hall, which meant that now was a break. Carefully Masa tried to find Rin between the masses. It was important that she not lost sight of him. Astrid seemed to notice her watchful eyes and followed them curiously. After most of the students had left the hall, she saw Rin, who ran out comfortable from his classroom. Masa hastily turned to her teacher and waved to her while she said goodbye: "I'm sorry, Mrs. Schneider. Unfortunately, I must continue! "Even before the teacher could answer her, Masa already left the hall. Only a few meters behind Rin, she followed him across the schoolyard. Without knowing it, he led her to past other places where she had experienced happy moments. For example, the large school playground, where the graduation ceremony took place a year ago. Or at the entrance of the sports hall where Hotaru and she had always made fun of their teacher, while they waited for the beginning of class. The teacher they had some time ago, was still active, as far Masa knew. Hotaru was always enthusiastic for his facial expression and mimicked him. Some times they were caught by Mephisto, while they laughed about it flabby. But instead of that he sent them back in their place, he taught them how they could even imitate him better. Without any effort she called back the facial expressions of Hotaru to her mind while she imitated her teacher. This improved more and more for the time, thanks to the tips of Mephisto. Masa couldn't hold herself back any longer. She had just arrived at the fountain where they had fought a few days ago the demon. Casually she let herself fall down before him and began to laugh out loud. Her loud laughter attracted the attention of some students, but it was completely irrelevant. This pleasure in the memories that she had received today again, brought her too much fun. Now Rin also noticed the loud laughing. Startled, he ran to her and looked down on the girl from above. With tears in her eyes from laughing, she looked up at him. Somehow it seemed to infect him, because after a few moments, he sat down at her and laughed too. After she had calmed down, she sat up and looked at him quizzically. Smiling, he looked at her while he tried to clip back a lock with a hair clip. "You seem to be a guy who is nice to everyone, right?", said Masa to him while she was watching him. Rin looked at her surprised. He drooped out a meal box from his school bag. As he answered her, he opened the box, in which was a delicious meal: "Believe me, I actually changed. Some time ago I just searched for some stress. Before I came here I've often beaten with guys. Now I try to get along with each person."Concentrated she listened to him, but her eyes always left to his delicious food. She tried to hold back the emerging growl. Unfortunately, she failed in this attempt, and her stomach began to cry for food. Embarrassed, blushing slightly, she sank back. Her pride led her to look in the opposite direction from Rin. In her eyes she embarrassed herself. Even if she didn't care about the opinion of this boy. He was still just a job of her, nothing more. Having her pride came back, she looked to Rin again. Confused, she realized that he lifted her out his food box. She gratefully accepted the box and began to eat it. It was in the truest sense of the word delicious. All the ingredients fit together perfectly, and her taste buds were really at their expense. After she was satisfied, she smiled contentedly and said to Rin: "It was really delicious! Have you made it?" Flattered Rin clutched at his head and stuck out his chest proudly. "Well I really do not want to brag but yes I have, together with our cook in the dorm! So I was right, women have a crush on men which can cook!",he replied to her question with a certain undertone. Cragged she missed him with her fist a little shove on the shoulder. After she had done this, she stood up and said goodbye: "Thanks for dinner! We may see each other again tonight." With rapid steps she walked away from the well. Of course, she only went around the next corner. Finally she had to watch him for the remainder of the day. The feeling of pain was not completely disappeared when she looked at him yet. But she was also grateful to him for the good memories he had brought her back today. Now Rin also left the fountain and Masa started to follow him unobtrusively. In her head the words of her teacher were with her. Good memories can often result in very bad times.


	4. Strange Words

1Chapter 4

Strange Words

The sun lit up the entire campus. It was mid July and everyone was trying to cool off in any way. Students tried almost every day to knock out heat free. But Mephisto was not really impressed by that. Even today the sun shone once again shut tightly, especially the roof of the dormitory was bathed in bright sunlight. In the middle of the roof was Masa and enjoyed the blazing sun on the skin. Stubborn she had taken herself holidays for today. The last days of shading had been very hard. Finally she didn't past the heat so easy. Especially not if you had to run behind this Rin. Spontaneously, she had decided, therefore, when she got out of bed and once again felt the heat on the skin, I am free today. Mephisto didn't know that so far.. He knew her so well and so he also knew how stubborn she was once in a while. So he had to live with this if he wanted her for the job. In a good mood she was now in a bikini on the roof of the dormitory and enjoyed one of her favorite books. In her freetime she loved it to read books. Unfortunately, for this hobby was not much time, because she enjoyed a little leisure time because of her job. Her appearance also should have a good time, because of that she tainted her skin the sun. With the choice of seats, she was also satisfied. On the roof of this house it was very quiet and no one could bother you or take a stupid look to you. One of the reasons why Masa did not like going to the beach. While she read her book, she thought about the last month, where she followed Rin. In fact, had already passed a month since Mephisto offered that job to her. It was by now become routine, unremarkable to run behind Rin. More she don't even has to do. To be honest, Masa had the job presented a lot more strenuous. Sighing, she put on her sunglasses to defy the garish sun rays who appears. She stretched herself and then she lay down on her back.

Just as she began to read on, the sun were taken away. Annoyed, she looked up and asked, "Hey! Who takes away my sun from here?" When she looked up she looked into the smiling face of Rin's brother, Yukio. With him she had previously had nothing to do except a few nice little conversation during the meal. These were mostly not too long. He seemed to be well educated. Masa really liked his clever side, but for her taste he was too serious. . Surprised, she took off her sunglasses to look at him properly. Then she turned around again and was lying on her stomach. With both hands she began to support her head. Looked at him expectantly, until he realized that he should tell her what he wanted. Friendly smiling, he sat down to her, and justified:" Good Day, Masa. We have not had the pleasure to talk properly with each other! Except for the talks while eating, which can not really be counted!" Amused, Masa began to giggle a little to herself. He was probably really pretty. These talks could not really accept. As she had already mentioned, these were always turned out very shortly. This was also the because she didn't liked the kitchen and really had no interest in talking with someone. Nodding, she asked him to continue talking. "The real reason why I'm here is that we now finally have time for our training. This is supposedly the reason why you are here. Or isn't it?",he added. Masa immediately fell on the tone of the boy. He knew that the training was not the real reason why she lived here. Someone smart like him, just had to stand out. Torn, she began to grin as she stood before him. Still smiling politely, he expected an answer from her. Masa took a quick look at her phone to know the time. Then she looked at Yukio again and finally said: "Yes, the training is a good idea! We meet this afternoon at 4 pm in the gym. At this time would no longer be teaching." He nodded approvingly and also stood up again. For a brief moment, the two exchanged sharp glances. Masa had to admit it really, she was looking forward to training with this guy. Mephisto had assured her that he was good. Above all he was a man that made the challenge even greater. Full of anticipation, she turned around to make herself ready for the battle this afternoon. Just before she reached the door, which again led back to the dorm, Yukio shouted to her: "Oh before I forget! It's okay for you if I bring a student? She would also be a Dragon. That would be a good exercise for her!"With a brief movement of the hand she gave him to understand that she did not care. Then she left the roof to go into her room.

Masa carefully began to prepare for the workout today. Conscientious she began to clean her weapons and to make this fight ready. Her weapons were for her as friends, who in the hardest times, stood to the side. She already fight against many demons with them together. There were still the first weapon she had bought and used. She didn't need new one so far. After she had prepared her weapons entirely on the fight, she moved around. Once again the annoying uniform was smiling to her, in her closet. But she ignored it. Currently she didn't have a reason to bear the uniform. Finally, she didn't even worked as an exorcist currently. But she had been entrusted with other tasks. Quickly she pulled out her clothes from the closet and pulled around. It was already very late and Masa had to hurry, that she arrives in time. A hectic handle in the top drawer of her desk she allowed herself even before she left the room. This was in fact her ammunition and she definitely needed it for training. Excited she finally left the building after she was sure that she got everything important. . She was excited as he would behave in a real fight. This girl he brought with him also made her curious. The more people involved in the fight, the more fun it would be in her opinion.

After a short sprint Masa occurred at the entrance to the old sports hall. Not long ago, she very often had to remember how she and Hotaru were sitting here when they were still students. Then she was laughing, broke down in front of the near fountain. Once again she had to restrain herself from laughing. This environment automatically brought the face of Hotaru in her memory. Patiently, she sat at the front door and waited for the arrival of Yukio and his students. Present, it was a bit too early. This was because she was sprinting with a lot of speed here. Secretly she are grateful for her anticipation. After waiting some time, finally appeared Yukio. She quickly got up and looked at the student who stood beside him. The girl was about as big as Masa. Her brown, medium length hair that hang into her pretty face, she hid under a black cap. She was wearing a matching black jacket. Among that looked out a blue, good sized sweater. The outfit was topped off by a suitable, fairly sturdy boots. Masa knew already that this girl would not be squeamish and would give anything in the fight. . Restrained bowed before the students stood before Masa, to greet her. Shortly thereafter, Masa did the same. Yukio looked at the situation with a smile, as always, then he made the two known: "So may I introduce you to Masa, our present allies. Her name is Yuu! She is very talented!" Very talented ever sounded extremely good for Masa. It promised a lot of fun today. After the greetings were over and the two knew each other, Yukio opened the door to the sports hall.

Together they entered the big gymnasium. Everyone picks a place where they could establish themselves and where they could see the enemy very well. Yukio then finally gave the start sign. All at once began to run in different directions. If you already dropped a shot at it, they could thus evade better. The art was really just to stay in constant motion. Together, all three were on the move until the first person finally gave the first shot. The ball came right in Masas direction and she could just avoid him. With high probability the shot came from Yukio. She was almost certain. The hit rate was almost calculated. Such a thing could only do someone with a lot of experience. Not that she did not trust the knowledge of Yuu, but for a student in training it was a bit difficult. Now the second shot appeared. Again in Masas direction. This was probably fully Yuu. Masa cleverly resisted the upcoming ball, with a shot from her side. For Masa it was now finally time to launch her first attack. Confident she immediately gave several shots at once. This was followed by Yukio and he could just barely escape. Now she had to load her weapons new. She did this while still sprinted down the hall. Through the many struggles, she gained experience and had to be adapted depending on the mission. After she had loaded her weapons again, she would take care of Yuu. Finally, the student shouldn't become boring in this fight and she should also learn something. Once again she used the balls to speak for themselves, but this time in Yuu's direction. Against Masas expectation, it was easy to avoid for her. She had to admit that she was really impressed by this girl.

Chased the rest of the workout, the three continued run around the hall until they finally went limp and collapsed onto the cold floor of the hall. Exhausted, they lay beside each other and their loud breathing for air reverberated through the room. Masa stretched her body parts in all directions. She could not even describe how hot she was in the moment. The many races, she had really robbed of her powers. It seems like her supporters, felt the same way. Yukio had even taken the mantle of his uniform. That thing was a definitely incredibly warm. Yuu just kept her coat on, although this also looked very thick. Still taken she sat up and looked to both of them. Now Yuu also sat up. Still using quick breath, she pulled out a small box from the pocket of her jacket. Masa watched her very excited, because she wanted to know what was in the box. Her question was just answered as Yuu put a sandwich out of it. Amused, she began to laugh and entered issue looks from the student. Apologetically, she shook her hand and then said: "I'm sorry, I not only expected that you draw now a sandwich out of your pocket! ! Right after training, above all." Yuu smiled a little, then answered her:" Yes I have a little recharge, you know? I like to eat sandwiches with fish!" This girl was really something special, in Masas eyes. She had their own preferences and was not too shy to say it. Something like that, Masa quite respected. Just as she wanted to continue talking to her, opened the door of the gym again. Curious all of them were looking, who entered it. After a few moments, Astrid came to light, Masas teacher that she had met only recently times ago. She looked a bit annoyed. Beside her was a girl with long brown hair, who nervously looked down at her. Now the two women came down to them and stood directly in front of them. The young woman with wavy brown hair held out her hand. Masa was a little puzzled by her but she agreed the hand shake. The face of her, was serious and anxious traits. She seemed to be visibly upset. But for what? While she still held the hand of her, she moved slowly toward Masa. Now their two heads were right next to each other and Masa felt the breathing of the woman next to her ear. Suddenly, she whispered the words that completely robbed her of the stop: "Masa, I'm your sister!"


	5. Blood is thicker than Water

1Chapter 5

Blood is thicker than Water

Masa just went away, when she heard the sentence. The view of the group that she had left behind in the neck. How could this person say such a thing? As if her past was not bad enough already, also claimed a runaway woman that she was her sister. Masa admitted that she had been thinking for a few seconds about whether it could be possible. However, it could not be, she was the only child of her parents. After her a child also could no longer be created and finally her parents died before her eyes and that 15 years ago. Confused and frightened, she fled to her room in the dorm. She just did not know what to do with her, so she hid under her blanket. She didn't even get rid of her shoes. But she had no nerves and no time. By and large she did not even know from who she was hiding or why. Perhaps before the serious eyes of this woman while she whispered in her ear the terrible words. In addition, her eyes, as she had looked when she was running away. So understanding and compassionate. Masa slowly tried to arrange her thoughts back and digest the last couple of minutes. Her muscles were aching by now, because she cramped them so hard below the ceiling. Still slightly hang over, she tries to stretch her arms and legs. With only mild pain she managed this. Only now she noticed that she had tears in the eyes. This shock had really made her cry. It was long ago that she had been crying the last time really. She liked her feelings to be kept secret and not to show the outside world. Feelings just hurt, if you show them to someone. After she had wiped the tears and had torn something together again, she sat down on her bed. With both hands she clutched her bed. Her body was still somewhat uncertain, due to the shocks, she had suffered. To be honest, she even had to be careful that she not be handed over. A few times she took a deep breath. This seems to help her to relax. For a few moments, she wondered if she should call Hotaru. Hotaru would listen to her and stand in front of everything. Hotaru had previously been the only person, other than Mephisto, which she had shown feelings. Embittered, she looked to side and pulled out her cell phone already. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

Cautiously opened her door and the woman came in from the gym. Again panic rose into Masa and she wondered whether she should run away again. However, she looked in the sensitive eyes of the woman that she therefore asked to stay inside. Somehow she calmed down and stayed sitting on her bed. Slowly the young woman came up to her and sat down with a slight smile to her. The two looked at each other for a few seconds. Masas face showed her confusion, while the view of the women was more compassionate and loving. She looked almost like a mother, but at a very young age. I know you must be pretty confused, Masa. I can completely understand your reaction. I think I would not have acted differently. However, it is really true. You are my lost sister ,whispered the girl to Masa. Not quite able to make a connection, Masa just starred on her face. Her Head just was confused by the many information, she got in the last hour. This time Masa accepted it and didn't run away. Full of expectation, she stared at her. She should just do something so that she could understand everything here. The person across from her said further: My name is Serena. I've also learned recently that you're alive. My parents and I thought you were dead, it was terrible, when we had to give you away " Masas heart was beating even faster than before. Did the women called Serena, said something about parents? That meant her real parents were still alive? Would this girl who sat before her, be her ticket, to get a real family. It was all still so unreal to her and she did not know if she could believe everything. As long as she still do not know this for sure, she would hold back. Excited she included Serena, and just wanted to ask her about thousand questions, when suddenly her phone rang. Annoyed, she pulled it out of her pocket and tried to turn it off actually, but then she caught sight of Mephisto's number. If he personally let the phone rang, it was usually very urgent.

With time pressure, she opened the phone, turned on the speakers and welcomed him: What do you want? It is just inconvenient. I have no time

Already on the verge of re-hang up, Mephisto said:"That's what it is, you do not have time because now you are fast in my amusement park There are going to appear some big problems with Rin. His brother needs your help "

With unblinking eyes, she watched Serena, which only whispered: Relax, I'll go and we will then discuss everything " Masa stressed turned back to her cell phone and said in a sharp tone: Let me guess, that's the lesson, because I've taken today some free time.

At the other end she heard Mephisto chuckle, then he giggled out of himself: No, my love. That's just your new job, and you shall take him seriously

Immediately after meeting with Mephisto, the two set off to the park. The park was removed some half an hour from the dorm. They had to go through a part of the campus and the city. For Masa it was indeed a bad time. Actually, she should lead with Serena a clarifying conversation and not be on the way to a job. Courageous she looked at her alleged sister of the page. To be honest, there was a little resemblance, in the face between them. Because of that, there was no doubt. However, an identical face showed nothing for a long time. Serena quickly seemed to notice that Masa was staring at her while they ran to the park.

Ignorant Masa called to her: Think not that I will take care of you yet I did not know if you're my sister and as long as i don't know, i will not care about you "

However, Serena replied nothing, just giggled a bit to herself. Self-confident she winked at her and increased the speed a little. Masa was impressed by her and tried also to increase the speed. Only now she saw the little trailer on the shoulder bag she carried. Serena was as an exorcist. So that meant, she could probably defend herself very well on her own.

Finally they arrived at the park entrance. There they saw a statue that apparently was once used to represent Mephisto. His head was missing, however, was blunt and to the floor, next to the statue. Seriously, the two girls looked at each other one last time and then finally entered the park. Nothing seem to attract their attention so far. No strange noises or movements that signaled danger. This amusement park seemed a totally harmless, even amusing children's music resounded from all sides. Somehow Masa think it was strange here. The reason was probably that they were surrounded by Mephisto. Your old man, from all sides to have around, was actually never been her wish. However, it was no wonder that everywhere was Mephisto himself as a figure or doll. The park contained his name and it was a pure Mephisto Theme Park. Serena also seemed clearly overwhelmed by the many characters who revolved around them. Masa slowly broke into the suspicion that there was no job for them here. But it was just a punishment because she was still not at work, without telling him about it. His humor could definitely be like that. His favorite punishment was always, that she should cook his favorite canned pasta. Several weeks. Together the two walked along the path that led them to the Park Centre. There she threw a quick glance at the map and decided simply to walk in a circle. That meant they would traverse the entire park and if there was anything they would find it.

Masa again began to watch her partner. She seemed so carefree, despite the overall situation that was created today. For example Masas emotional outburst and the information that she had to work with. Serena seemed not to have to fight so that she seemed to really care, and a redraft. She was probably already a little older than her character and the outer one seemed very mature. After she watched Serena enough, she restore her environment again. They were now near a Ferris wheel and Serena stood in front of it very thrilled. With sparkling eyes she looked at it and Masa watched her smiling. A few minutes passed when they were finally able to take some steps back and they went on. The girls just went on a few steps, when suddenly the earth began to tremble under them. To protect themselves against the fall, both knelt down on the floor. Serena carefully analyzed the area to find the reason why the earth shook. This quake, she seemed to occur somewhere unknown. As if she had seen it recently before. They quickly shook the idea off again and continue looking around. Masa did the same. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise above them, and they both looked up reflexively. One of the cabins, of the Ferris wheel, fell down directly to Masa. Serena nervously waited out, that Masa would naturally avoid. There was enough time for it. Horrified, she stared at the cabin, which was coming closer and closer. Only then Serena realized that Masa had a shock. As fast as she could she ran to her and threw herself with a full swing on Masa, so that the two flew a few meters. Serena realized everything now in slow motion, as only a few seconds later, the car crashed to the place from which they had just flown away. Dull the two clashed on the floor and slid even further a few centimeters. The ground beneath them, tore their clothes and also prospected on their skin. Finally, they stayed quietly on the floor. Pain shot through her limbs and Serena also felt a little blood on her tongue. With torn clothes and grazed skin, Serena stand up and looked worried to the still lying Masa. She was now finally giving a sign of life. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up to the person who had saved her life. She did not even know what to say. She continued to stare admiringly at Serena. Now she tried to get up, which was difficult. Her whole arm was bleeding and she needed medical treatment as soon as possible. Without thinking Serena grabbed her bag and pulled out a bandage. Since she was a doctor and always had her materials with her, it was no problem to treat the wound immediately. She carefully bandaged the wound of her sister to stop the bleeding. Masa looked at her again and Serena answered her with a smile. She also was bleeding, but for her, the life of another person was more important. After everything was done, Serena grabbed her material carefully again in her shoulder bag. She knew that Masa wanted to thank her, but she still had a shock and couldn't speak. Presumably she had been so perplexed, because that day had simply overwhelmed her. Her psyche had to stand a lot of things. A few minutes they sat silently on the floor and let the moment sink a little.

Just as Masa is finally caught and wanted to express her thanks to Serena, a noise sounded behind them and they drove around both. A man with a tattered coat and green hair walked past them with high speed. Before she realized what was happening he was gone. While Masa just confused shook her head, she noticed that Serena's expression changed for the first time today. This time she did not smile, but looked behind the man seriously. Again frightening noises appeared. But this time there were only Yukio, Rin and another student. Rin also seemed very much hurt. All his clothes were torn. Suddenly, Serena was on, when she saw the group and ran to them. Masa could not hear what she said to them, in any case, she left the place after it and it seems like she followed the green man. Overwhelmed, she looked after her until Yukio spoke to her:"Masa, are you okay? She is bleeding on the whole body, we should bring her into the dorm " Masa couldn't answer so far, because everything went by so quick. Only when Yukio and Rin helped her together, to stand up she asked:"Where did Serena go?" Yukio smiled at her cheering and answered:"I have to tell you, everything is okay. She will come later and look after you. Oh and I should tell you another thing too. It was no problem what she did, she had one it gladly, because blood is really thicker then water." Fortunate Masa smiled, while Rin placed her on his back. She didn't even realized it anymore, that he carried her. Otherwise he would probably get some very bad words from her side. With a good feeling in her stomach, they went to the dorm together, where her new sister would probably wait for her.


End file.
